Star Night
by aia masanina
Summary: Teto selalu sial. Meiko selalu menyesal. Di bawah langit berbintang, mereka saling berbagi. #TanabataWish for Wheelchair Kei


Ketika Teto memandang merpati, ia berpikir betapa bebasnya ia jika dapat mengitari angkasa.

Ketika Teto memandang mawar, ia berpikir alangkah menyenangkannya bila dirinya elok.

Seluruh dunia ini indah, seremeh apapun kehadirannya. Setiap kali Teto memandang, ia berpikir betapa beruntungnya sosok-sosok itu, diciptakan dengan rupa yang memikat.

Berbeda dengan _hal itu._

Setiap kali Teto memandang dirinya sendiri, ia tahu bahwa ia selalu sial.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Star Night_**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, UTAUloid, etc

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk **Wheelchair Kei** dalam _event_ **Tanabata Wish**

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

Teto selalu sial. Setiap hari ada saja kesialannya. Bahkan kata "sial" sudah menjadi nama tengahnya: Kasane "Sial" Teto.

Hari ini Teto tersandung kaki orang yang mengerjainya, membuat rok seragamnya sedikit tersingkap dan semua orang tertawa melihatnya. PR yang sudah susah payah dibuat langsung diambil Rin dan tidak dikembalikan tepat pada waktunya. Istirahat siang ia dipalak dan di- _bully_ oleh Rin dan teman-temannya. Cokelat buatannya yang telah dibungkus cantik jatuh ke lantai dan diinjak oleh teman sekelasnya. Orang itu tidak meminta maaf dan malah mengejek cokelat buatannya, mengkasihani penerima cokelatnya, namun Teto tidak dapat melawan, hanya dapat menumpahkan tangis di kamar mandi sekolah.

Namun, kesedihan Teto yang paling besar karena cokelat buatannya itu hancur.

Karena hari ini adalah hari Valentine, dan cokelat itu akan diberikan ke orang yang disukainya.

Tak ingin putus asa, Teto pergi ke minimarket begitu pulang sekolah. Ia menghabiskan seluruh uang yang dibawanya hari ini demi membeli cokelat di sana. Sejatinya ia kurang puas karena cokelat buatan sendiri jelas memiliki makna yang lebih dalam, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ia ingin tetap melaksanakan niatnya. Memberikan cokelat, kemudian menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disukainya.

Teto cepat-cepat ke lapangan sekolah. Sesuai dugaan, ia menemukan Len yang sedang duduk di bangku, mengelap keringat di dahi dengan handuk. Pemuda itu terlihat seorang diri. Sebagai atlet lari kebanggaan sekolah, Len memang selalu latihan lebih lama dari anggota lain. Langit berwarna oranye, matahari hampir tenggelam. Sudah berapa lama Len berlatih di sana?

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu Teto mendekati Len. Wajah gadis itu memerah, sekuat tenaga bersikap wajar. Ketika sudah di dekatnya, Teto baru memanggil.

"Kagamine- _kun_!"

Len menoleh, memandang Teto tanpa membalas sapaan. Teto malu-malu, kemudian perlahan ia menyerahkan cokelat dari balik punggungnya. "I … Ini cokelat untukmu."

Len terperangah, tak berkata-kata. Teto pun sudah merasa ingin lari, namun kalau begitu perasaannya tidak akan tersampaikan. Ia juga tak ingin membuat Len bingung. Mengumpulkan keberanian, Teto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I-Ini cokelat khusus untukmu," ucapnya. "Ka-Karena … aku suka padamu."

Len berdiri hingga ia dan Teto saling berhadapan. Teto menunggu dengan jantung berdebar-debar, rasa yang tak menentu. Ia berharap Len dapat mengerti perasaannya, menerima cokelat juga cintanya. Dengan begitu, Teto dapat mensyukuri hidup. Akhirnya ada pula suatu keberuntungan yang menghampirinya di tengah hidupnya yang penuh kesialan.

"Apa kau gila?" ujar Len dengan wajah jijik. "Di mana harga diriku kalau aku menerima cokelatmu?"

Pemuda itu cepat-cepat meninggalkan Teto, membiarkan gadis itu terpaku. Teto tercengang, tak menyangka akan penolakan yang baru saja ia alami. Bukan hanya tidak membalas perasaannya, bukan hanya tidak menerima cokelatnya, Len bahkan menghinanya! Sungguh tidak berperasaan. Hati Teto terluka, sakit, sakit sekali.

Kesialan lagi-lagi menghampirinya.

 _Mengapa hidupku selalu sial?_

Air mata Teto bergulir. Ia menggertakkan gigi, mencoba menahan tangis namun tak mampu. Saat ia sudah siap menangis, suara langkah terdengar, seseorang mendekat dari belakang, dan kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ini." Orang itu mengulurkan sesuatu. "Silakan pakai sapu tanganku."

Teto terhenyak dan mengangkat wajah, memandang wajah si gadis di hadapannya dengan pandangan berkabut akibat air mata.

"Hai," Meiko tersenyum tipis. "Kasane- _chan_."

.

.

.

Menyaksikan matahari terbenam dengan mata kepala sendiri adalah pengalaman yang indah. Tak harus berada di gunung atau pantai, di bangku yang ada di tepi lapangan sekolah pun tak kalah indah. Namun kali ini, tak ada yang menikmati. Baik Meiko atau Teto, keduanya duduk bersisian di bangku yang tadi ditempati Len, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Teto belum bisa menghentikan sedu sedannya. Meiko menunggu, memandang kosong ke mentari.

"Tadi …" Meiko memberi jeda sejenak. "Aku melihat semuanya."

Sedu sedan Teto perlahan berhenti.

"Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau dan Len katakan, tapi aku bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi," lanjut Meiko. "Len tidak menerima cokelatmu, 'kan?"

Teto terpekur sejenak. "Iya …" jawabnya pelan. "Juga—"

"Apa Len mengatakan sesuatu yang merendahkanmu?"

Dugaan Meiko tepat hingga membuat Teto sontak menoleh ke arahnya. "Kok …?"

"Len sering membicarakanmu di belakang saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya," jelas Meiko. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar. "Ma-Maaf, aku malah mengatakan itu …"

Namun Teto sudah kembali menunduk sembari memasang senyum hambar. "Tidak apa-apa … Sekarang aku tahu …"

Meiko tetap merasa bersalah, terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Ia kembali mendongak memandang cakrawala, memilih diam seribu bahasa. Ia takut berbicara lagi, takut membuat hati Teto semakin terluka. Ia sudah merasa bersalah dan bersalah sejak awal, bahkan sebelum ini, dulu sekali.

Langit sudah gelap. Sekolah telah sepi dan mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa. Mereka tak boleh lama-lama di sini lagi, atau mereka akan digondol oleh satpam yang patroli.

Teto memandang langit seolah baru sadar hari sudah gelap. "Aku harus pulang …" gumamnya.

"Rumahmu di Shibuya, 'kan?" ujar Meiko. Ia kembali mengulas senyum. "Kita searah. Ayo pulang bareng."

.

.

.

Perjalanan naik kereta dan menyusuri jalanan dilalui dalam keheningan. Baik Teto atau Meiko tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Teto masih murung, dan Meiko tak bisa menebak pasti apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Meiko belum tahu hal apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghibur gadis itu.

"Kasane- _chan_."

Teto tidak merespon sama sekali, masih menunduk diam. Meiko memandang dengan tatapan iba, namun ia sudah tidak betah diam lama-lama. Ia menepuk bahu Teto pelan.

"Kasane- _chan_."

Teto tersadar dan buru-buru mengangkat kepala, bertanya dengan gelagapan. "I-Iya?"

"Kamu mau minum apa?" tanya Meiko dengan jari menunjuk _vending machine_ di depannya.

Untuk sesaat Teto memerhatikan sekeliling. Rupanya mereka berada di sebuah taman tak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya. Teto tidak sadar sudah menginjakkan kaki di sini. Berapa lama ia melamun tadi?

"Oh, aku mau the oolong." Teh yang sangat cocok untuk menghangatkan tubuh di malam musim dingin ini. Teto buru-buru mengeluarkan 100 yen dari tasnya. "A-Aku mau beli—"

 _Glontang!_ Suara kaleng kopi dan kaleng teh oolong yang keluar dari _vending machine_ beradu. Meiko mengambil keduanya dan menyerahkan kaleng teh ke Teto. "Ambillah."

"Terima kasih …" Teto menerima dengan kikuk. "Oh ya, uangnya—"

"Tidak usah." Meiko menolak halus. "Aku yang traktir."

Situasi yang sama terulang lagi di mana Teto dan Meiko duduk bersisian di bangku taman samping _vending machine_. Masing-masing menikmati minumannya sendiri, merasakan kehangatan yang merambat dari kaleng ke tangan mereka. Musim dingin memang belum berakhir meski malam ini tidak turun salju. Salju-salju di tanah pun sudah mencair, namun hawa dingin tetap menusuk tulang.

Terdengar suara perut berbunyi. Meiko melirik Teto yang memeluk perutnya malu-malu. Jelas perut siapa yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara itu.

"Lapar, ya?" Meiko berusaha menahan kikikan yang nyaris lolos dari mulutnya. "Dingin-dingin ini memang bikin cepat lapar, ya?"

"I-Iya." Mau tak mau Teto membenarkan. Rasa malu membuat pipinya merona. "Ma-Maaf …"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja," sergah Meiko sambil mengibaskan tangan. Ia membuka tasnya. "Sepertinya aku punya makanan …"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku masih punya roti." Teto buru-buru merogoh isi tasnya. Lagi-lagi ia ceroboh. Sesuatu terlempar dari tasnya dan jatuh ke tanah.

Cokelat.

Teto sempat termangu sebelum perlahan mengambil cokelat itu. Meiko terpaku saat Teto memandang cokelat di tangannya dengan wajah muram.

"Itu …" Meiko buka suara. "Cokelat yang tadi kamu berikan ke Len, 'kan?"

"Maunya …" Teto menjawab hambar. "Tapi ditolak …"

Meiko memilih diam. Mereka sudah membahas ini dan tak ada yang bisa Meiko katakan untuk menghiburnya.

"Aku berharap terlalu tinggi …" ucap Teto tanpa memandang Meiko. "Padahal aku sadar, hidupku selalu dipenuhi kesialan."

Meiko tercenung memandang Teto.

"Kenapa …" Terputus sesaat. "… hidupku selalu sial?"

Masalah demi masalah yang menimpanya berkelebat di kepala. Tentang Len yang menghinanya, tentang dirinya yang di- _bully_ habis-habisan, tentang dia yang ceroboh, tentang ia yang selalu dijauhi, tentang ia yang tak punya seseorang untuk berbagi. Teto merasa sesak. Ia tak kuat menahan diri. Spontan begitu saja, ia menumpahkan air mata.

"Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?" erang Teto putus asa. Bahunya bergetar, air matanya jatuh. "Tidak ada hal baik dalam hidupku? Aku selalu sial, selalu sial …"

Hati Meiko membuncah. Ia panik, berpikir bagaimana caranya menghentikan tangis Teto. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengapa tak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar selain "Teto …"

Sebuah gumaman menusuk hati Meiko.

 **"Mungkin aku … memang seharusnya mati saja …"**

Meiko terpaku, syok. Kata-kata itu rasanya tidak asing. Ada sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya hilang kendali. Spontan saja, ia melabrak Teto, mencengkeram kedua bahunya erat-erat.

"JANGAN BERPIKIR KALAU KAU INGIN MATI!"

Teto terkejut, tak menyangka Meiko berteriak seperti itu. Tangisannya pun berhenti. Sesaat kemudian Meiko menyadari sikapnya yang kelewatan. Ia menunduk, menghela napas perlahan. Cengkeramannya melonggar, dan perlahan ia dilepaskan.

"Maaf …" ucap Meiko. Teto bisa merasakan badan Meiko gemetar. "Kurasa aku tak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi … jangan berpikir untuk mati."

Meiko mengangkat kepala, menatap Teto dalam-dalam. Antara rikuh dan bingung Teto membalas tatapan itu. Sebagian dirinya berkecamuk. Memangnya Meiko mengerti dirinya? Memangnya Meiko tahu apa tentang dirinya? Meiko baru hari ini ada bersamanya! Baru hari ini Meiko mengajaknya bicara!

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sakine- _san_ …" Teto menahan diri, menahan amarah. Ia membuang muka. "Hidupku ini selalu sial … Bukan hanya tentang penolakan cinta itu. Kamu orang yang beruntung. Kamu tak akan mengerti."

Teto tahu Meiko adalah gadis yang supel. Punya banyak teman, disukai semua orang. Teto berbeda kelas dengan Meiko, namun Teto tahu Meiko. Meiko gadis yang menjalani hidupnya dengan gembira. Tak punya masalah. Ia pastilah gadis yang beruntung.

Apa iya Meiko bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Apa benar Meiko tahu dan mengerti betapa sial hidupnya setiap hari?

"Kamu itu seperti bunga mawar." Meiko terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Teto. "Mawar itu selalu disukai orang, mempunyai arti yang bagus. Dalam situasi apapun, bunga mawar selalu jadi pilihan."

Meiko terdiam.

"Sementara aku … aku selalu berpikir apa salahku hingga aku selalu sial …" Ucapannya kali ini serupa gumaman. Teto menunduk. "Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi …

Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah lebih baik aku mati. Siapa tahu aku bisa bereinkarnasi menjadi merpati, atau burung apapun. Pasti menyenangkan dapat terbang di angkasa, di langit yang berbintang …" kata Teto. "Kalau bumi tidak menerimaku, barangkali langit yang menerimaku."

Meiko tidak berkata-kata, diam seribu bahasa. Suasana hening. Teto sudah larut dalam pikirannya kembali. Bila sudah begini, akankah ia mendengarkan Meiko? Apakah setelah Meiko membuka kisah atau hanya memberikan kata-kata motivasi, Teto akan memahaminya?

"Langit berbintang memang menyimpan mimpimu …" ucap Meiko pelan. "Namun, mimpimu itu … adalah mimpi yang akan kau sesali."

Teto terhenyak. "Kenapa?"

"Karena akan ada orang yang merasa sedih ketika mengetahui kau tak akan pernah kembali, dan ada juga yang merasa bersalah …" Meiko mengalihkan pandangan. "Seperti aku …"

Meiko tahu ia tak pantas mengucapkannya. Meiko tahu Teto. Meiko selalu mendengar dan melihat setiap hari. Meiko tahu Teto di- _bully_ , Meiko tahu berbagai kejadian pahit yang Teto alami, namun Meiko tak menolong, tak membantu.

Ia hanya menonton.

Sekarang ia memberanikan diri kemari, menghampiri Teto, berjalan pulang bersamanya, berada di sisinya, dan bahkan menceramahinya.

Ia tahu ia tidak pantas.

"Maaf …" Ia memandang Teto. Rasanya ia akan menangis. "Maaf sekali jika aku mengatakan ini, Kasane- _chan_. Aku minta maaf aku tak pernah membantumu, tak pernah menolongmu. Kini aku mencoba melakukannya. Aku ingin menolongmu, dan juga menghadapi ketakutanku sendiri …"

Teto tercengang akan pengakuan Meiko. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Sungguhkah Meiko ingin menolongnya? Atau jangan-jangan Meiko adalah gadis bermuka dua, yang pura-pura menolongnya kemudian menjatuhkannya suatu saat nanti?

"Aku selalu merasa bersalah karena pernah membiarkan seseorang terpuruk …" ujar Meiko. "Dia teman sekelasku waktu SMP. Si Rambut Biru itu … Dia pernah mengatakan kata-kata yang mirip denganmu, dan aku … aku membiarkannya …"

Suara yang tercekat mulai lepas dari kerongkongan, walau Teto hanya dapat mengucapkan satu kata dengan terpatah-patah. "La-Lalu …?"

"Dia bunuh diri … dia menabrakkan diri …" jelas Meiko tertahan. "Saat itulah aku baru menyesal …"

Teto tercenung.

"Aku tahu kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan dia, tapi aku malah dilanda ketakutan." Suara Meiko terdengar parau. "Mungkin aku menjadi trauma … Aku tak tahu. Intinya aku takut melihat kematian yang sama untuk kedua kali …"

Kali ini Teto yang diam seribu bahasa. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bertanya-tanya, kalau begitu apa? Mengapa Meiko menceritakan itu padanya? Apa yang ia harapkan dari Teto?

"Aku tak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama, Kasane- _chan_ ," ucap Meiko mencoba tegas. "Aku minta maaf karena … karena aku tidak pernah menolongmu. Kini aku akan menembus kesalahan itu. Aku ingin menolongmu …

… Aku ingin berteman denganmu."

Teto terkesima, terperangah menatap sepasang mata cokelat Meiko yang tanpa menyiratkan kebohongan. Ia tak menyangka akan ucapan Meiko. Mimpikah? Jika benar ini kenyataan, jika benar Meiko mengucapkannya tulus dari hati, apakah semudah itu …?

 _Apakah semudah itu?_

"Tidak semudah itu …" Teto memalingkan wajah, menunduk. "Tidak semudah itu …"

Raut wajah Meiko berubah kecewa, berpikir bahwa Teto tidak menerimanya. Namun, ia melihat bahu Teto yang bergetar. Air matanya jatuh. Sekali lagi Teto menangis.

"Tidak semudah itu …" Teto terisak-isak. "Tidak semudah itu …"

Hati Teto penuh guncangan emosi. Ia senang, ia senang sampai membuatnya menangis. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang menerimanya, ada yang ingin menjadi temannya, ada yang tulus untuknya. Seseorang yang Teto pikir selalu beruntung, seseorang yang ia pikir selalu mengabaikan dirinya. Ternyata Meiko pernah menyaksikan hal yang sama, dan ia menyesal karenanya. Ketulusan Meiko dapat dirasakan oleh Teto. Ia senang, senang sekali.

Meiko mengusap-usap punggung Teto, menenangkan gadis itu. Sudah lama Teto tidak merasakan hal ini. Sedu sedan Teto perlahan berhenti. Ia sadar, ia sekarang mendapatkan suatu keberuntungan.

Ia kini memiliki seorang teman.

Teto bukan lagi gadis yang selalu sial.

Meiko melihat Teto sudah berhenti menangis, walau masih ada isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum. Ia rasa inilah waktu yang tepat. "Ada yang mau kuberikan padamu."

Meiko membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil merah muda dengan pita yang cantik. Diraihnya tangan Teto dan dijejalkannya di telapak tangannya. "Cokelat pertemanan, bukti kalau kita berteman."

Teto terperangah melihat bungkusan cokelat itu di tangannya. Perlahan ia mengulas senyum. "Terima kasih …" ucapnya. "A-Aku juga ingin memberikan cokelat, tapi hanya cokelat ini yang kupunya."

"Tidak apa-apa." Meiko tersenyum lembut. "Jika cokelat itu tulus darimu, itu adalah _tomo-choco_ yang berharga."

Mereka bersama-sama menikmati cokelat masing-masing, menikmati waktu yang dihabiskan bersama dengan gembira. Di bawah langit berbintang, mereka menjalin pertemanan, pertemanan yang tulus di mana mereka akan saling menolong satu sama lain.

Langit berbintang itu telah mewujudkan mimpi Teto yang sebenarnya, mimpi yang dianggapnya mustahil olehnya, di balik keinginannya untuk terbang bebas dan datang menggapainya.

.

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo. Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Terima kasih kepada penyelenggara _event_ Tanabata Wish. Semoga Kei suka. Maaf yang kalo gaje. /plak/ _See you in next fic._


End file.
